Sex = Macht = Geld?
Sex = Macht = Geld? ist die fünfte Folge der ersten Staffel von Sex and the City. Zusammenfassung Carrie trifft ihre alte Bekannte Amalita wieder und wird von ihr zu einem Date eingeladen, das Carries Moral ins Wanken bringt. Charlotte soll für einen Aktmaler Modell stehen und Samantha versucht alles, um in einem angesagten Restaurant einen Tisch zu bekommen. Handlung Carrie und Samantha sind im angesagten Restaurand Balzac, doch es ist so überfüllt, dass sie einfach keinen Tisch bekommen und so gehen sie wieder. Carrie geht Schuhe kaufen, um sich kreatiev zu inspirieren, doch an der Kasse wird ihre Karte durchgeschnitten. Da trifft sie auf ihre alte Bekannte Amalita, die mit ihrem Freund Carlo im Laden ist und ihr die Schuhe bezahlt. Da Carrie derzeit nur Rechnungen bekommt, verbringt sie den Abend in ihrer Wohnung beim Poker mit ihren Freundinnen - um Geld zu sparen und vielleicht ein wenig zu verdienen. Charlotte erzählt von Neville Morgan, einem angesagten Künstler. Er lädt sie auf seine Farm ein und Charlotte ist hoffnungsvoll, dass sie vielleicht einige Bilder von ihm ausstellen kann, befürchtet aber, dass sie als Gegenleistung mit ihm schlafen soll. Es klingelt an der Tür und Skipper steht davor, um Miranda auszuführen. Später will Carrie schlafen gehen, doch Amalita ruft an und überredet sie, ins Balzac zu kommen, da sie ihr jemanden vorstellen will. Die arrogante Hausdame will sie nicht einlassen, doch Amalita holt sie an den Tisch. Dort wird Carrie Gilles vorgestellt, einem pariser Architekten. Obwohl Carrie müde ist und keine Lust hat, lässt sie sich von Gilles bezirzen. Charmant lädt er Carrie für den nächsten Tag ein, damit sie ihm New York zeigt. Am nächsten Morgen steht Carrie vor ihrem Kleiderschrank und sucht das passende Outfit, als Skipper bei ihr klopft. Er sucht Hilfe bei ihr wegen Miranda, da er sehr verliebt in sie ist, aber Miranda blockt ihn immer wieder ab. Carrie schlägt ihm vor, er solle einfach mal bei Miranda übernachten, um die Beziehung zu festigen. Carrie verbringt einen romantischen Nachmittag mit Gilles. Sie küssen sich im Park und schlafen in seinem Hotelzimmer miteinander. Obwohl Carrie einen Grundsatz hat, nicht mit einem Mann zu schlafen, den sie erst einen Tag kennt, gibt sie nach und übernachtet auch bei ihm. Am nächsten Morgen verabschiedet er sich und verspricht, sie anzurufen. Auf dem Nachttischen findet sie schließlich einen Brief mit 1000 Dollar. Sie ruft Miranda und Samantha an und frühstückt mit ihnen in Gilles' Hotelzimmer, wo sie mit ihnen das Geld diskutiert, da sie nicht weiß, ob sie es als Kompliment oder Beleidigung auffassen soll. Während Samantha ihr sagt, sie solle es einfach als Bonus hinnehmen, ist Miranda dagegen, da sie glaubt, Frauen sollten eigenständig sein. Charlotte besucht während dessen Neville Morgan auf seiner Ranch. Sie ist sehr gespannt auf seine neuen Bilder und Charlotte ist schockiert, als sie herausfindet, dass er Vaginas malt. Neville spricht sehr enthusiastisch vom weiblichen Geschlechtsorgan und fragt Charlotte, ob sie für ihn posieren würde. Sie weiß nicht, wie sie höflich ablehnen soll. Am nächsten Abend versuchen Carrie und Samantha erneut, einen Tisch im Balzac zu bekommen, doch obwohl Samantha schon vor Wochen reserviert hat, lässt die arrogante Hausdame sie wieder nicht ein. Carrie will gerade gehen, doch erneut trifft sie auf Amalita, die diesmal wieder neue Männer dabei hat. Sie erzählt ihrem derzeitigen Begleiter das gleiche, was sie auch Gilles erzählt hat und genau wie beim letzten mal wird Carrie eingeladen, diesmal nach Venedig. Carrie ist kurz davor, sich darauf einzulassen, weil sie überlegt, dass aus den tausend Dollar leicht noch mehr werden könnte, aber sie will ihre Moral nicht sinken lassen und verabschiedet sich. Im Waschraum trifft sie auf die arrogante Hausdame, die Carrie um einen Tampon bittet. Kurz darauf bekommen Carrie und Samantha einen Tisch und auch danach immer sofort einen, wenn sie ins Balzac gehen. Einige Wochen später stellt Neville Morgan seine Vagina-Bilder in Charlottes Galerie aus. Die Freundinnen kommen zur Eröffnung. Alle wollen wissen, welches Bild von Charlotte ist, und sie verrät es schließlich Carrie. Zentrale Frage *Wo genau liegt die Grenze zwischen professioneller Freundin und einfach nur Professioneller? Personen und Paare *Carrie Bradshaw - Gilles *Miranda Hobbes - Skipper Johnston *Samantha Jones *Charlotte York *Amalita Amalfi *Neville Morgan Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episode